Happily Ever After
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: A Cinderella Themed Pinger Fairytale! (What can I say. I love Cinderella)


Ginger was beautiful. Inside and out she had a charm that just radiated through her. Her golden red hair and her sparkling green eyes were enough to make anyone fall in love with her. Her parents were proud when their beloved daughter was born. They doted on their child giving her everything in the world. While they were quite wealthy, Ginger rarely asked for much. She was happy living in their warm cozy chateau running about the fields in her bare feet and picking flowers. As she grew, so did her kindness and beauty. Whenever she went to the local market she was sure to bring food along to the less fortunate families. Whether it be fruit from their orchard or freshly baked bread from their oven. The families were also grateful for her generosity and her parents were proud that she would be so caring to others.

Tragedy however struck their loving home when Ginger's mother, Katherine, was stricken with a mysterious illness. When she passed, the redhead was heartbroken as she loved her mother so. Her father, Aaron, had been devastated as the loss of his darling wife but needed to stay strong for his daughter. It was two years later he married again to a woman of a good name who had a daughter that was Ginger's age. However eight months into the marriage, fate once again changed the course of their lives when Ginger's father had come down with influenza. No matter how many home remedies she gave him or what potions the doctors prescribed, nothing could combat the illness and Aaron passed quietly in his sleep. Ginger mourned for weeks as the passing of a great man.

Life had to continue on as her stepmother, Erika Tiffany Smith, had stated. She and her daughter Eva soon let their true colors emerge. Both had bitter contempt for Ginger. Erika Tiffany despised the redhead being the apple of Aaron's eye. Eva was jealous of Ginger's natural beauty. Such a contrast her and her plain appearance. It wasn't long before the two both schemed and connived to make Ginger be a servant in her own home.

Day and night the young maiden worked to keep the chateau in order. Sweeping and scrubbing the floors, tending to the tapestries, dusting and polishing the wooden furniture. Laundry and mending. Plus cooking, washing the dishes and taking care of the chickens in the barn and the horse in the stable. She also was in charge of caring for the dog, Bernard. Ginger put on a happy face while she performed these tasks and treated her stepsister and stepmother with much kindness. However her efforts were in vain as she was soon then relegated to living in the attic. Erika Tiffany said it was best as her dear Eva's room was simply not big enough for the girl to reside in. Plus it was very drafty and surely Ginger wouldn't want her to catch herself a cold or worse? The redhead made no protest and quietly moved her belongings up the steps. It wasn't so bad living there. At least she had peace and quiet. Away from the constant calls of Ginger! Ginger! She made up her living quarters as pleasant as she could and continued on hoping one day she would find happiness of her own. Surely it would happen. She was going to continue to hold onto that belief.

 **Royal Palace**

"My son it's high time you found yourself a wife!" King Thurston boomed. "I've watched you grow into a fine young man and it's time you marry!"

Prince Roy shook his head as he heard this many times over the years. "Father please, I've more important things to do than marry some girl."

"What could be more important than having a wife!" He thundered.

"Lots of things." The Prince retorted. "For starters I discovered a way to make…"

"Oh enough of that scientific nonsense!" The King roared. "It's time you got your nose out of those books and your eyes on the world around you! It is filled with beautiful maidens who would make you a perfect wife!"

"Father I don't need.."

"Yes you do! And I'm going to see to it! We shall throw a ball! A royal ball! All the fair maidens of the kingdom will be invited!"

Roy just rolled his eyes. "Very well father. If you insist upon this, I will go along but I tell you it is scientifically unreasonable and completely illogical for you to believe that I will obtain a wife in this manner."

"Well your manner is not working too well now is it?" The king shot back. "Sticking your nose into books and spending hours with your inventions is not getting you any closer to finding a mate."

"Perhaps I do not wish to find a mate. Perhaps I am happy with my life."

"Ridiculous." King Thurston said. "I won't hear another word. The ball will be set for two nights from now. Rest assured son by the time I am through we will have you married off to a beautiful young maiden." He then shouted for his grand duke. "Gilligan! Gilligan!"

A lanky looking young man wearing a red colored tunic and blue pants hurried into the chamber. "Yes your majesty." He said.

"Gilligan I want the word to go forth! A royal ball is to be held two nights from today! All of the kingdom shall be invited. All the maidens of the land are required to attend!"

"All of them?" He said with wide eyes.

"All of them." The king repeated with a smile.

 **Market Place (A day later)**

Ginger walked into the local bake shop and smiled to see the sweet Mary Ann just taking a fresh loaf of bread out of the oven. "Hello Mary Ann." The redhead greeted.

"Why hello Ginger!" The brunette said placing the loaf down on cream colored cloth. "How are you today?"

"I'm well thank you. I need to purchase two loaves and also some more of those delicious pastries."

"Certainly." The young girl said. "I will be more than happy to get that for you." She went into the back. "Did you hear the news?" Mary Ann said coming back out with the two loaves. "There is to be a royal ball!"

"Really?" Ginger said her eyes going wide. "I have not heard this. How exciting. I wish I could go."

"Oh but you can." The brunette said picking up a piece of paper and handing it to her friend. "See…all fair maidens of the kingdom are to attend by order of the King. That means you can go!"

"How wonderful." Ginger smiled. "Oh if I only had a dress to wear. I need to look my best. After all this is a royal ball."

"Of course." Mary Ann nodded. "But could there be another reason?"

"What reason?"

"Oh just that by chance you would happen to catch the eye of the handsome prince." Mary Ann said with a grin.

Ginger blushed. "Me? With the prince? Why I bet he wouldn't even notice me."

"Yes he would. You are beautiful and you are kind. Why wouldn't he notice that?"

"I'm sure the King would not approve. He would want him to marry a princess."

"If that was the case, he wouldn't have invited all the maidens in the land. Ginger you have a chance. I think you should grab it. You always tell me about your dreams of happiness. This could be it! Seize it!"

The redhead smiled. "Okay then. I will. Thank you Mary Ann. Oh I hope one day you find a wonderful man"

"Don't worry about me. You just go and get yourself all fixed up to go win the heart of the prince!"

Ginger nodded and quickly paid for the loaves of breads and the pastries. She rushed home to the chateau and burst inside to share the news with her stepmother and stepsister.  
After dispensing her items in the kitchen, Ginger hurried up the stairs to where the music room was. Or lack of music. Erika Tiffany gave music lessons to her daughter Eva. Teaching her singing and how to play the flute. Privately Ginger thought Eva sounded like a wounded cow but she never made that known. She knocked on the door and then carefully opened it. She held in her laughter at Eva's attempt to sing in what is known as a key. Erika praised her for her effort. Her eyes then turned to the redhead standing there and was not pleased. "Ginger have I not told you that you mustn't interrupt the music lessons!"

"I'm sorry stepmother." She said walking in. "But I have wonderful news to share! There is to be a royal ball! All the fair maidens of the land are required to attend by order of the king! Isn't that exciting!"

A smile spread across Erika Tiffany's face. "Why yes. That is quite splendid news!" She got up from the piano and went over to Eva. "My daring daughter at a royal ball! Oh we must simply find you the perfect gown!"

"Me too!" Ginger chimed. "I shall need a gown as well."

Eva frowned. "You? At a royal ball? Ha!" She scoffed. "You can't attend a royal ball!"

"I am a member of this family." Ginger said gently but firmly. " And it is by order of the king that all maidens attend."

"Why yes so it is." Erika said. "Why of course you can go my dear child."

Eva looked at her mother in horror. "What! She can't…"

"Yes she can." Erika said giving her daughter a look to convey she had a plan. "I see no reason why she could not go as long as all the chores are attended to."

"Oh they will be!" Ginger said happily. "I promise they will be! Oh thank you stepmother!"

"And of course, you will have to find something suitable to wear."

"I will! I will! I promise! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Ginger hurried out of the room and Erika Tiffany smiled at her daughter a wicked smile. "Of course who is to say that what she finds will remain suitable."

Eva laughed evilly at her mother's plot.

 **Attic**

Ginger ran up to her attic dwelling and located a book of dress designs. She leafed through it finding the perfect one. "Yes this will be my gown." She sighed. "It's so beautiful." In her mind she pictured herself arriving at the ball in the said gown dancing with the prince. She quickly pushed that thought out. "First thing is first. You must make the gown."

She got up and found a trunk of old clothes. She lifted up the lid and sorted through them finding a lovely pink dress that once belonged to her mother. A little old fashioned looking but if she just added a bow and a sash there and cut the sleeves and let the skirt out, it would be perfect. The redhead went over to her sewing table and got to work. However as soon as she started, as if on cue, she was being summoned by her stepmother for an all important task of bringing her tea. Ginger sighed putting her sewing aside and hurried off.

It was close to ten o'clock before Ginger could finally get back to her sewing. She was tired from all the endless things she was being asked to do but determined to get her dress completed. Sometime after midnight, the gown was in fact done. She placed it in a wooden armoire for safe keeping. She changed out of her dress and removed her white scarf before her head hit the pillow dreaming of the ball.

 **Night of Ball**

Ginger was more excited than she had been in a long time for tonight was going to be a magical night. She had finished up all her chores early and hurried to her attic room to prepare for the ball. What fun it was going to be! How she was looking forward to meeting the king and well of course the prince. What girl wouldn't want to meet the prince? She giggled to herself wondering if by chance she would be granted the privilege of sharing a dance with him. It was possible. The redhead slipped on her pink gown and stood in front of her mirror pleased with the job she had done. A dark pink sash that tied into bow went across the across the bodice. A white ruffle at the bottom of the skirt with another pink sash and matching bow. Simply stunning! A pair of pink bead hung across her neck and she had a white headband with bow in her hair which hung down to her white shoulders. She twirled around admiring the dress. Ginger then noted the time and quickly headed out of the attic and rushed down the stairs to where her stepsister and stepmother were waiting for the carriage to arrive.

"I'm ready!" She said as she approached them. "What do you think? Isn't it wonderful? I worked so hard on this! Do you like it?"

Eva sneered at her stepsister. "You are going to wear that?" She said.

"I know it's not the fanciest dress." Ginger smiled. "But I think the king will be pleased."

"He might." Erika said as she moved towards the redhead. "But then again it may be just a little plain for a royal ball."

Eva nodded as she too moved in closer. "Yes it could use some sprucing up. This for instance." She said ripping the sash. "Must go!"

Ginger gasped. "What are you doing?" She exclaimed with wide eyes.

"And these beads." Erika said. "They simply will not do."

"They have to go!" Eva tore the necklace causing the beads to scatter on the floor. "And these ribbons!'

Ginger cringed at the ripping sound of the bows from the dress. She felt helpless as bit by bit her dress was turned into a rag before Erika informed Eva that their coach had arrived. Eva turned away and walked out the door. Erika gave Ginger once last glance before saying a good night and shutting the door.

The redhead stood there in disbelief. She could not believe this happened. What did she do to deserve this! Tears came to her eyes and spilled out. She took off towards the courtyard sobbing. "It's hopeless." She cried. "It's just hopeless. I…I can't…They are so…why!" Her tears flowed as she was convinced she was never going to have a bit of happiness in her life. This was her fate. This was all there was. "It's hopeless." She said as her sobs came on harder.

"Don't say that." A voice said.

Ginger looked up from the bench she was leaning on. She saw a blonde woman standing there with a wand in her hand wearing a blue dress with a wide skirt. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Why I'm your fairy godmother." She said pleasantly.

"Fairy godmother?"

"Yes dear. Now first thing is first. We need to get you ready for the ball."

"The ball? What do you mean? I can't…"

"First thing we need is a pumpkin."

"Pumpkin?" Ginger repeated blankly. "What do you need a pumpkin for?"

"Why how else do you expect to get to the ball? By a broomstick? Honestly dear you are far too pretty to be a witch. You can't fly on a broomstick."

"Oh." The young woman said.

"Now…where is that pumpkin…Oh there it is!" The fairy godmother said as she located the patch. "Here we go." She waved her wand and Ginger's eyes were amazed as the pumpkin grew and grew until it was an elegant white coach.

"There dear." The fairy godmother smiled. "Isn't it simply marvelous? My best work if I do say so myself."

"It's lovely." Ginger said in agreement.

"Next…we need a coachman…let's see…where can we find…Oh yes…there we go." She waved her wand and the lone horse that had been in the stable was magically turned into a coachman and placed in the driver's seat. He lifted his hat at the two ladies.

Ginger was astounded by what was happened around her. Four mice were then turned into horses and the dog was made into a footman.

"You are all set my dear." The blonde said. "You are ready for the royal ball!"

Ginger giggled. "I don't think I can go like this?" She said gesturing to her tattered dress.

"Oh my!" The fairy godmother said. "How awful! No dear you most certainly cannot go like that! It's not proper! We will have to take care of that!" She waved her wand and turned the tattered torn dress into a beautiful light green gown that brought out the green in Ginger's eyes. On her feet were a pair of slippers made of glass.

"There! Now you presentable!"

"Why thank you!" Ginger said gushing about her gown. "Thank you so much! It's all so wonderful!"

"You are quite welcome dear. Now be on your way and have a good time."

"I will." The young woman said climbing into the coach. "I most certainly will."

The coach was about to take off when the fairy godmother halted it. "Wait…just one thing…you have to be home by the stroke of midnight. The spell will be broken then. Unfortunately we fairy godmothers are not allowed to make these things permanent. I don't quite understand the reason but that's the rule. I know it is quite inconvenient but rules are rules."

"I promise." Ginger said.

"Off you go then dear!" The fairy godmother waved as the coach drove away towards the palace.

 **Palace**

Prince Roy politely greeted the maidens who were in attendance but frankly the whole thing bored him to tears. All these girls were just silly and superficial. Their giggles were grating on his nerves. Did not one of them take anything seriously? A few had so much perfume on, he thought he was going to pass out. Others had so much make-up caked on their faces, they looked like performers in the royal court. And his father wanted him to find a wife amongst these females? Highly unlikely!

The Prince continued to grin and bear the formalities. Soon the dancing would begin and he could sneak away. There was not a chance he was sticking around for more of this! Great another female being thrusted at him.

"This is Eva Smith daughter of Lady Erika-Tiffany Smith." A voice announced.

He looked at the plain looking black haired woman before him. "Hello." He said.

"Hello your highness." She said bowing in what he deemed a most hideous brick colored gown that most certainly did nothing to enhance her dull features. "It's an honor to meet you."

He nodded politely hoping she would please move on. How much longer was he to endure this madness! That scent she was wearing was most unpleasant. Way too strong. When it hit his nose he wanted to sneeze. Thankfully he was able to hold that in.

Another line of girls were before him. He bowed as was his duty and then something caught his eye. A stunning vision with red hair wearing an elegant green down. Never in his life had he seen such beauty. He had to be near her.  
The Prince quickly brushed by the maidens and hurried towards the one who was nervously entering the ballroom.  
He approached her noting her enchanting green eyes. She smiled at him.  
Not saying a word, he took her hand and lead her to the dance floor where the music began to play. Everyone gathered around wondering who this beauty was. They had never seen her before. The Prince seemed taken with her that was for sure.

Eva was fuming that she was being upstaged by this mystery girl. Her arms were folded and a scowl was on her face. Erika Tiffany was equally as miffed at this girl. Who did she think she was? Just waltzing in and taking the attention of the prince! What type of girl does this! She tried to get closer to see just who this girl was but was quickly and politely pushed back by the grand duke who gave her a stern look. She made her apologies as she rejoined her daughter.

The grand duke nodded and went back to watching the scene. Well actually he wasn't watching that. His eyes went to another maiden. A pretty brunette donning a blue gown. Boy she was pretty. He wished he could dance with her. Wait? Why couldn't he? There was no rule saying he couldn't join in the fun! Gilligan made his way over to said female. He was almost there when he stopped. His nervousness got the best of him and he turned back retaking his post. It was a good thing because her father just appeared and he looked like a tough man. A big large blonde male who Gilligan did not want to tango with. No sir.

Later on in the night, Ginger was outside with the prince. "This is a beautiful palace." She said. "You are so lucky to live in such a wonderful place."

"I suppose." He sighed.

"Don't you like it?"

"I do but…running a kingdom and ordering people around..I was never comfortable with that. I wanted to do something different."

"What do you mean?"

"I've always been fascinated by science. It's been a passion of mine all by life. I feel I can contribute more to the world through my inventions."

"You invent things?" Ginger said with interest. "Wow. You must be really smart. I bet the king is proud."

"My father thinks I spend too much time with my nose in a book. He thinks I should spend more time experiencing life outside of that."

Ginger laughed and Roy decided he liked the sound of her laughter. It was light and musical. "Well sometimes it is good to experience the world. I always wanted to see more of it. Maybe someday I will."

The Prince studied her features in the moonlight thinking she was even more enchanting. What it was about her he did not know. There was just something that captured his heart. Never in his life had he met anyone like this beauty before him. He had never been aggressive around the female species but he dared to lift his hand and gently brush her cheek. She turned to face him and he gazed deeply into her eyes. His lips inched closer to hers and softly kissed her. Ginger's hands were placed on his shoulders as she returned the kiss. Everything was blocked out of her mind. All she could concentrate on was this wonderful man in front of her. Her revere was broken as she her the bell tones of the clock. Midnight! "Oh!" She said breaking away. "I must go!" She hurried back inside and the prince followed her.

"Wait!" He said "Wait…You can't leave.."

"I must.. I'm so sorry! I must go!" She called back as she ran as fast as she could to her coach. One of her glass slippers fell off her foot on the stairs. She ignored it as she climbed into the coach and it sped of. The Prince ran down the steps calling out to her but she had vanished. He sighed as made his way back up the staircase when he spotted something sparkling. He picked it up seeing it was a glass slipper. It must belong to that beautiful maiden. The Prince got an idea and headed back inside.

 **Next Morning**

Ginger arose with a smile on her face thinking about the night before. She had just made it back to the chateau before everything was changed back. The one thing that did not disappear was her glass slipper. Ginger surmised it was because that it had not been changed from anything. It was an original creation of her fairy godmother therefore it must be why she still had it. Whatever the reason, she was grateful she was afforded this keepsake to remember that special night. Dancing with the handsome prince! And then his kiss. His sweet kiss! She could still feel it on her lips!

She giggled as she lifted herself up from her bed. She went over to and filled her little bathtub and refreshed up. She then brushed her hair and put on her regular uniform. Today she didn't mind so much. For she got to experience something last night that will stay with her for the rest of her life. Ginger was a little surprised that her stepmother and stepsister had not called for her. Perhaps they were still asleep. Well that would give her time to get breakfast together. The redhead walked to the door and went to turn the knob but it wouldn't budge. How strange. She rattled the knob but it wouldn't move. Then it dawned on her. Locked! She was locked in! Ginger banged on the door. "Let me out! Let me out!"

The door flung open and she was pushed back to the floor. She got up seeing her stepmother standing there. "I don't know how you did it and I do not care." Erika Tiffany began. "You will not get away with it."

"Away with what? What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what." Erika sneered. "You were at the ball last nigh dancing with the prince."

"Um.."

"Interesting how you pulled it off. I cannot fathom how you managed to get your hands on that gown and that coach. No matter. You are not going to foil my plans."

"Plans?"

"Yes my child." Erika said. "My plans. You may have captured the prince's heart but you are not going to marry him. Eva will be his bride."

Ginger shook her head. "No. No he will never marry her!"

"Oh I think he will. Dear…" She called out.

Eva entered the room and Ginger gasped in horror. It was almost like looking in the mirror! The plain black hair was cut and dyed. Make-up added and…she was her! She looked like her, Ginger! "Hello." Eva said snidely.

"No..No you will not get away with this!"

Erika laughed. "It's too late." She said. She took her daughter's arm and led her out of the attic shutting the door and relocking it.

Ginger cried. "No! No! Why are you doing this! Why!" She collapsed on the floor as her sobs overtook her.

 **Palace**

"You cannot be serious!" King Thurston exclaimed. "You want every girl in the kingdom to try on a shoe?"

"I need to find that girl father." Roy stated. "I must find her. She is an exquisite beauty."

The King shook his head. For so long he wished for his son to find a lovely girl to make his bride and now they were on a wild goose chase for some mystery maiden! Well if his son wanted to marry this girl then it shall be. "All right then. Let the word go forth. The maiden whose foot fits his slipper shall be the next princess!"

Roy was pleased. He knew this was the best way to find that redhead beauty. That shoe was only going to fit her. Having the other girls try it on was just a way of weeding them out to find her. He had to locate her. There was no one like her. And that perfume. That sensual sweet fragrance was still with him. He will never forget it. Just like he will never forget the way her lips felt against his. Why she had to depart so quickly he did not know. But it did not matter. What mattered was finding her. And find her he would!

 **Village**

The grand duke was exhausted. He spent hours going from house to house to find a girl who fit the glass slipper. And what a show that was! These girls were relentless! Trying to squeeze their oversize foot into that slipper. Declaring it fit only to have it slip off and go flying. He had to dive several times to keep it from shattering. One good thing did happen. He came upon the shop of that pretty brunette. He was worried the slipper might fit her however she refused to try it on. She flat out said that it was not her shoe. She did not own glass shoes. Gilligan tried telling her she must try it on and Mary Ann again refused. It was not hers. Simple as that. He was secretly happy she did wish to do this and it meant that she did not wish to be a princess.

The royal coach came upon a charming chateau. He climbed out of the coach and he saw the prince riding up on his horse. "Your highness." He said. " What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how the search was going." Roy answered dismounting from his steed. "Have you located the girl yet?"

"No." Gilligan said shaking his head. "Not yet. We just arrived at this chateau which is the last one in the kingdom." He then walked to the door and knocked.

It opened a second or two later." Hello." Erika Tiffany greeted. "May I help you?"

"I am the Grand Duke of the palace." Gilligan announced. "It is my royal command that every maiden try on this glass slipper."

"Oh please do come in." She said with as smile stepping aside. She grinned noting who else was there. "Your highness." Erika said with a curtsey."Welcome to our home."

He nodded saying nothing as he followed Gilligan in. Eva appeared before them.  
Erika Tiffany began the introduction. "Your highness…my daughter Eva."

Eva smiled. "Hello your highness. Welcome. It would appear you have found me."

Roy looked at this girl with skepticism. She may look like that girl from the ball but something was off.

Gilligan spoke. "Shall we begin?" He said.

"Please." Erika Tiffany said gesturing to a chair which Eva sat down in.

The Grand Duke kneeled before her and attempted to slip on the glass shoe but it would not budge. Eva laughed nervously. "Oh dear..there seems to be some trouble. Allow me." She said taking the slipper. The new redhead struggled with all her might but it just would not go on. Erika was getting annoyed and attempted to help aid her daughter. Finally between the two of them, the shoe stayed put.

Roy watched the scene thinking it odd that it took them both to get on one shoe.  
Eva stood up from the chair and approached the prince. "It fits." She smiled. "Now I can be your bride!"

The Prince frowned. "You are not her." He said. "You are not fooling anyone."

"What do you mean? It is I! I am the one you danced with at the ball!"

"No you are not. You are an imposter and not a very good one." He remarked. "I know that fragrance she wore. And this awful scent you are wearing it most certainly not it. How dare you think you could fool me!"

Erika Tiffany walked up to the prince. "I assure you your highness my daughter is not fooling you. She is the one you…"

"Stop." He said. "I know you are lying. Now you tell me where she is! Where is she!"

"I am her!" Eva insisted. "I am the girl!"

Roy shook his head and turned to the grand duke. "Arrest them."

"What!" Erika shrieked. "Surely you can't be serious!"

"He is." The Grand Duke stated. As he instructed the guards to bond the two women's hands. They were taken out of the chateau. The prince instructed that the entire place be searched. He himself went up the staircase searching the rooms. He then spotted a door and opened it. It lead up further and he raced up the stairs until he came upon a closed door. Roy attempted to open it but found it locked. His eyes searched for something to break that lock. Anything! But there was nothing. Nothing. Then one of the palace guards came running up. "Your highness. We found this key on the mother."

Roy took it and placed it in the keyhole and the lock clicked.

Ginger heard the lock click and she turned her head. The door was opened and there stood the prince! He smiled seeing her. Ginger stood up and ran over to him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her with passion.

 **A week later**

The royal wedding was quite an affair. All the kingdom rejoiced in the union between the prince and the beautiful redheaded maiden. When Ginger told the tale of the abuse she suffered at the hands of her stepmother and stepsister the king was horrified as was everyone in the land. The two were quickly banished never to be heard from again.

Ginger was in her element as she danced with her new husband. She finally had true love. She finally knew what happiness was! The redhead brought her lips to his and kissed him softly wrapping her arms around him.

The others had joined in the dancing later on and finally the grand duke got the courage to ask Mary Ann to dance. She happily said yes and the two were inseparable. Ginger had insisted the young woman work in the palace as the royal chef. This made Gilligan very happy as he could see her everyday.

The newlyweds adjourned outside to the courtyard. The Prince held Ginger tightly to him. "I'm not going to let you get away from me this time." He said. "You are staying right here."

"There is no where else I would rather be." She smiled.

Their lips met once more as the moonlight shined down on them.

The End!


End file.
